Peg Kratt
by TheRobot1
Summary: The first Peg Cat crossover. A Peg Cat/Wild Kratts crossover. I don't know why Peg Cat isn't in the categories yet, but I anyone knows please tell me why.
1. Chapter 1

Peg + Kratt

"Hi i'm Peg. And this is cat. I would like to know how many animals are in the Indonesian rainforest. Peg sends a message. "Come in Wild Kratts."  
Koki answers the message and calls Chris over the computer. "Hi Chris." Says Peg. "Hi Peg." I'm one the kids who's been on the Wild Kratts for a  
few months now, and I'll be coming to the tortuga to visit the Idonesian rainforest pretty soon. And my cat, he's coming with me."


	2. Chapter 2

You know I like  
math and I want to know how many animals are in the African savanna. We'll be leaving in a few days and Ramone is coming with us, so we better get  
some sleep. Good morning! It's morning so cat and I better get ready for out Wild Kratts trip. We better make sure we have everything. "Camping  
bag," "Check," "Water Canteens," "Check," "Flashlight," "Check," "Map," "Check," "Beef Jerky," "Check," "Trail Mix," "Check."

"Ok we have everything. That's enough getting ready for today. Ramone will come over tomorrow to help us finish. It's time for us to get some  
sleep again. It's tomorrow." Peg looks out the window. "That could be Ramone now." Ramone gets off his bike and Peg says "That is Ramone!"  
Ramone came up to her doorstep and Peg let him in. He greets Peg then starts asking her what they need." "Do we need to take rocks?" "Nope."  
there's plenty of rocks on the African savanna." Do we need to bring a dictionary?" "No. The Wild Kratts crew have everything we need. "Ok,  
I 'll see you tomorrow. Bye Peg. "Bye Ramone."

"It's tomorrow and today is the day we go to the tortuga. Cat and I will soon be on our way. We just have to pack up a few things. We're on our  
way. Ramone is already in Africa, we'll meet up with him later. Peg arrives at the tortuga and Chris greets. "Hello Peg, I'm Christopher."  
"Hi I'm Peg." "The rest of the gang is gone, but I can show you around the tortuga. He takes by her hand and guides her. "This is the Invention  
Station where Aviva makes the creature power suits. This is the invention garage. And this is Database station where Koki looks up facts and  
keeps the tortuga secure. "Wow that's so cool." Peg says while her face turns a little bit red.


	3. Chapter 3

And this is the teleportation station where Jimmy Z. Does all his teleporting and eats his snack. "Can I try that out?" Peg looks at Jimmys controller  
and says. "I don't think Jimmy would approve of that." Chris replies and they both burst out laughing. The rest of the crew gets back to the Tortuga.  
Aviva, Martin and Jimmy Z. Come in talking. Koki goes over to Chris and hugs him, Peg watches this closely. It's the next day. Chris greets Koki  
"Good Morning Babe, are we still on for today?" "Aw no Jimmy and have to go into town to get resupplied today, but I can make it for tomorrow."  
"Okay. Have a good day babe." Says Chris "You got it." Says Koki and she headed out the door with Jimmy Z. To town.

"Would you like to stay here with Martin, Aviva and I to see how the Creature Power Suits are made?" Chris asks Peg. "Would I ever! And Ramone is  
also coming on the Tortuga today. Peg says. "And that's even better Chris replies. "And you see, that's how Creature Power Suits are activated."  
Aviva says to Peg. Ramone arrives at the Tortuga. Peg says "Come on in Ramone! There's Martin, Aviva, Jimmy Z. And this is Chris, he's wondeerrrful.  
Peg says. "And there's also Koki." Chris says. After they observe a few more things, and then Jimmy and Koki arrive back. Ramone says "I should get  
going." And takes this a a cue to leave.

The next day Chris gets up bright and early. He sees Peg and says "Would you like to spend the day testing out adventure gear with me?" "Sure."  
Peg says. So they spend a day of testing gear. Now they're on the last thing. Chris is hanging from the tree with a rope. Peg is also hanging from  
the same rope. "That was fun." Peg says, then she and Chris gets down from the tree. Chris walks over to the Createrra. Peg asks "Where are you going?"  
"To a far away forest." Chris replies. "Okay." says Peg. "With Koki." says Chris. "No! You can't go!" Peg exclaims. What about all the adventure gear  
we haven't tested?" "We tested everyting." Replies Chris. "What about all the cool creatures we haven't met?" "We got plenty of time for that." "I don't  
feel so good." "If you don't feel good Martin, Aviva and Jimmy Z. Are hear to see about you." Chris says and he nudges Peg out of the way, to proceed  
to the Createrra.


End file.
